


Olympics, blades and other disasters

by gr_cleopatra



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, dwóch zakochanych w sobie durniów którzy nie potrafią tego dostrzec, jest trochę przekleństw dlatego mature, olimpiada 2018, romans, łyżwiarstwo figurowe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr_cleopatra/pseuds/gr_cleopatra
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu chce podtrzymać tytuł Mistrza Olimpijskiego z 2014 roku. Na jego drodze staje jednak poważna kontuzja, która eliminuje go z większości sezonu. Czy mimo wszystko uda mu się spełnić największe marzenie? Czy uda mu się nareszcie zauważyć, że jest zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i coś z tym zrobić? Czy Javierowi uda się przerwać złą passę z Sochi i tym razem zdobyć medal? Czy Brianowi uda się z nimi nie oszaleć?Dużo flashbacków, dużo drugoplanowych postaci, dużo odniesień do kanonicznych zawodów i występów, ale przede wszystkim FUN (i FICTION!).





	1. Zły, niedobry, bardzo zły dzień aka Intro

_Hej hej :) Wrzucam pierwszy rozdział, głównie w celu sprawdzenia czy w ogóle ktoś w polskim Internecie jest zainteresowany fanfiction skoncentrowanym wokół łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Także tym razem nie będę wdawać się w wielkie wyjaśnienia – przed wami moje wyobrażenie nt historii Yuzuru i Javiera w sezonie 2017/2018, czyli wielka droga do Olimpiady! OCZYWIŚCIE to totalna fikcja._  


_Mam tego Ficka całkiem sporo na kompie, więc jak będzie chociaż jedna osoba zainteresowana takim opowiadaniem, to obiecuje aktualizować na bieżąco! Pozdrawiam cieplutko!_  


**TIMELINE:** _Treningi do zawodów z cyklu Grand Prix, listopad 2017_  
**CANON ACCURACY:** _poziom ‘w miarę’, tj. ważniejsze wydarzenia są zgodne z kanonem, ale okoliczności/zachowania/postaci oczywiście się różnią ;)_

### 

# 1\. Zły, niedobry, bardzo zły dzień aka Intro 

### 

Javier pamiętał trening na którym Yuzuru upadł jakby to było wczoraj.  


Było to podczas zamkniętych treningów, na sesji przeznaczonej dla solistów trenujących do zawodów Grand Prix, w związku z czym całe przedpołudnie na lodowisku należało tylko do nich i Briana Orsera.  


Javier jechał jako pierwszy i zawalił praktycznie wszystkie skoki.  


Javier, który zawsze był uśmiechniętym, pozytywnym wulkanem energii, rzucającym żarty na prawo i lewo i nie przejmujący się niczym tego dnia.. zdecydowanie nie był sobą.  


Był tego poranka wyjątkowo rozkojarzony - pomimo że zaspał, zupełnie się nie wyspał, kiedy już przygotował gorącą kawę okazało się że nie ma mleka, a potem tuż sprzed nosa uciekł mu autobus. Na trening przyjechał spóźniony, co Brian skwitował uniesieniem brwi.  


\- Wiem, jestem spóźniony - wycedził, rzucając na podłogę swoją torbę i ściągając kurtkę.  


\- _Buenos dias Javi_ \- odpowiedział spokojnie Brian. - Nic nie powiedziałem.  


\- Ale pomyślałeś - mruknął Javier, sznurując łyżwy w ekspresowym tempie.  


Yuzuru który rozciągał się na macie obok, ekspresowo wyczuwając dzisiejszy humor Javiera, nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Ta sytuacja wyzwoliła w Javierze szybką refleksję na temat ich przyjaźni - jak dobrze zdążyli się poznać w ciągu tych kilku lat i jak idealnie potrafią odczytać swoje nastroje i jak równie poprawnie potrafią się w związku z tym wobec siebie zachować. Wiedział, że tak dzieje się w przypadku par sportowych i tanecznych - ludzie trenują ze sobą po kilka, kilkanaście lat i znają się na wylot. Scott Moir powiedział mu kiedyś, że prawdopodobnie zna Tesse lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego zarówno patrząc pod kątem swojej rodziny, jak i dziewczyn czy przyjaciół.  


\- Hej - rzucił Javier, siadając na macie obok Yuzuru i puszczając mu oko. Nie można się wyżywać na innych przez własny, beznadziejny poranek.  


\- Hej - odpowiedział mu przyjaciel, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  


Po chwili szybkiego i niedbałego rozciągania, wstał i ruszył w stronę lodowiska.  


Kiedy tylko Javier wyjechał na środek i przybrał pierwszą pozę - już wtedy wiedział, że to nie jego dzień.  


Tak to już bywało.  


Nie był skupiony, był ciągle trochę podirytowany tym jak zaczął się ten dzień i to zupełnie wybiło go z rytmu. Zazwyczaj jazda sprawiała mu przyjemność i nawet kiedy upadał starał się nie przejmować, jednak dziś, kiedy po raz trzeci poczuł chłodną, twardą taflę lodu pod biodrem czuł jak jego frustracja wzrasta. Dokończył układ, ale końcową pozę trzymał jedynie przez ułamek sekundy po czym zjechał z lodowiska.  


\- Javi, jesteś dzisiaj bardzo spięty, co nie pomaga twoim skokom - skomentował Brian wzruszając ramionami. - Po pierwszym upadku zupełnie odpuściłeś, wszystkie skoki były niedokręcone, a lądowania - w każdym razie te które udało ci się wykonać – były na kompletnie chwiejącej się nodze.  


Javier założył na płozy plastikowe nakładki ochronne i spokojnie słuchał krytyki Briana. Wiedział, że trener ma zupełną rację. Wiedział także, że istnieje bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że dzisiaj cokolwiek z niego będzie. Miał zły dzień. Od czasu kiedy zajął szóste miejsce na Cup of China był przybity - taki słaby wynik nie zdarzył mu się od naprawdę dawna.  


Brian już otwierał usta, żeby kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, jednak w tej samej chwili zadzwonił jego telefon. Po szybkim zerknięciu na ekran przeprosił chłopaków i udał się w stronę swojego gabinetu, przy okazji odbierając połączenie.  


\- Może ja już jestem za stary? - zapytał Javier siadając na ławce obok Yuzuru, który wiązał swoje łyżwy.  


\- A może po prostu nie wypiłeś dzisiaj kawy? - zapytał Yuzuru, przyglądając się swoim lekko postrzępionym sznurówkom.  


\- Wypiłem - Javier skrzywił się. - Ale bez mleka!  


\- Zbrodnia - rzucił Yuzuru pod nosem, skręcając końcówkę sznurówki. Czując na sobie spojrzenie Javiera sięgnął ręką za ławkę i uniósł srebrny termos. - Trzymaj. Zaparzyłem tuż przed treningiem. Jest z mlekiem.  


-Biłbym ci pokłony, gdyby nie to że bolą mnie wszystkie żebra po ostatnim upadku - stwierdził Javi, uśmiechając się promiennie i odbierając od niego parujące naczynie.  


Kolejny przejaw tego, że żyją w totalnej symbiozie.  


Kiedy Yuzuru zaczął trenować u Orsera, to głównie Javier podtrzymywał go na duchu, rozbawiał go, podejmował wszelkie starania, żeby Yuzu nie był taki spięty. Teraz relacja ta działała w obie strony.  


Kiedy upił pierwszy łyk i poczuł rozkoszny smak kawy rozchodzącej się po jego podniebieniu od razu zrobiło mu się lepiej.  


\- No i teraz mogę jeździć - wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.  


\- Wspaniale - Brian szedł w ich stronę szybkim krokiem. - Będziesz dzisiaj miał niejedną szansę. Yuzu, twoja kolej.  


Yuzuru podniósł się z ławki, odgarnął włosy z oczu i wszedł na lodowisko.  


Javier oparł się o bandę, popijając kawę. Lubił patrzyć jak Yuzuru jeździ. Ich style były kompletnie różne - Yuzuru był bardziej eteryczny, a Javier „mocniejszy” w swoich ruchach, jednak oglądanie drugiego łyżwiarza zawsze motywowało go do cięższej pracy.  
Yuzuru dojechał na środek lodowiska i zastygł w początkowej pozie czekając na pierwsze takty muzyki.  


\- DAWAJ! - zawołał głośno Javier, czym spowodował niewielki uśmiech Yuzu i ciche westchnięcie Orsera.  


Kiedy muzyka się rozpoczęła, Yuzuru wpadł w swój standardowy trans. Javier od zawsze uważał, że jego przyjaciel nie jeździ - on płynie. Pierwsza połowa programu wyszła mu fantastycznie, wylądował wszystkie skoki, jeździł idealnie z muzyką, jednak kiedy zrobił najazd na poczwórnego Lutza wszystko się zmieniło.  


Javier od momentu wybicia widział, że nie skończy się to dobrze. Yuzu źle się wybił, za szybko przenosząc balans ciała na plecy i za szybko wylądował. Co ciekawe przez moment udało mu się ustać, jednak po sekundzie zwalił się na lód jak kłoda.  


Muzyka nadal płynęła z głośników, jednak Yuzuru się nie podnosił co było zupełnie do niego niepodobne.  


Javier poczuł, że jego serce stanęło. W ekspresowym tempie ściągnął ochraniacze z łyżew i rzucił się na lodowisko, spiesząc w stronę przyjaciela.  


Kiedy do niego dojechał zauważył, że twarz Yuzuru jest wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu, a jego oczy przymknięte.  


\- _Madre de dios_ \- rozgorączkowany Javier uklęknął obok - _Esta todo bien?_ Yuzu?!  


\- Nie - mruknął Yuzuru.  


\- Javier, nie ruszaj go! - zawołał Brian, który chwiejnym krokiem - nie miał na sobie łyżew, jedynie sportowe adidasy - szedł w ich stronę.  
\- Co cie boli? - zapytał Javier - Możesz usiąść?  


Yuzuru powoli podciągnął się na rękach do pozycji siedzącej.  


\- Noga - mruknął. - Prawa. Myślę, że to kostka.  


\- _Maldito infierno..._ To znaczy..  


\- Wiem co to znaczy - Yuzuru zdobył się na lekko skrzywiony uśmiech. - Znam dzięki tobie już chyba wszystkie hiszpańskie przekleństwa.  


\- Fantastycznie, wystawie sobie jakiś dyplom - mruknął Javi, przyglądając się spoconej twarzy przyjaciela, który walczył z bólem starając się uśmiechać.  


Nie było dobrze.  


Wiedział, że nie było dobrze.  


Wszyscy łyżwiarze byli przyzwyczajeni do upadków, stłuczenie sobie czegoś nie robiło na nikim wrażenia, potrafili się w moment podnieść i kontynuować układ dalej. Jednak w momencie kiedy muzyka gra dalej, a ktoś leży na lodowisku wiadome jest, że to coś poważniejszego.  


\- Zadzwoniłem po ratowników - powiedział Brian, któremu udało się do nich dotrzeć. - Zaraz tu będą z noszami.  


\- Z noszami? - Yuzuru z miejsca się zjeżył. - Nie złamałem kręgosłupa. Javi, pomóż mi wstać.  


\- Javi.. - rzucił ostrzegawczo Orser, jednak Yuzuru już zaczął się podnosić więc Javier nie mógł zrobić nic innego tylko mu pomóc. Kiedy już postawił przyjaciela do pionu - Yuzuru stał na lewej nodze, prawą trzymając nad taflą - zarzucił sobie jego ramię na szyję.  


\- No to jedziemy – powiedział, rzucając Orserowi przepraszające spojrzenie.  


Powoli ruszyli w stronę bandy, Javier delikatnie odpychał się jedną nogą, starając się prowadzić przyjaciela jak najwolniej, jak najbezpieczniej i jak najbardziej stabilnie. Kiedy udało im się dojechać do wyjścia, powoli pomógł mu przejść na najbliższą ławkę. Zanim zdążył go na niej posadzić, medycy byli już na miejscu. Kątem oka zauważył jak Brian przeszedł z niepewnego kroku adidasami po lodzie do szybkiego ślizgu, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się obok nich, co w każdej innej sytuacji zapewne doprowadziłoby go do płaczu ze śmiechu.  


### 

Ratownicy zgodnie zadecydowali, że prześwietlenie nogi Yuzuru jest niezbędne.  


Javier bez zastanowienia zaczął ściągać łyżwy i szukać swoich adidasów, ale zirytowany Brian kazał mu zostać.  


\- Poradzimy sobie we dwójke – rzucił w biegu, nakładając kurtkę. – Tracy zaraz do ciebie przyjdzie, kontynuujcie trening.  
Yuzuru, którego z ławki podnosił właśnie jeden z ratowników w czerwonej kurtce, w czas zauważył niebezpieczną żyłkę, która pojawiła się na czole Javiera.  


\- Javi – powiedział szybko.  


Javier popatrzył na przyjaciela. Yuzuru naprawdę nie wyglądał najlepiej – spocony i blady jak ściana. Przy postawnym ratowniku, który go podtrzymywał wyglądał na wyjątkowo kruchego.  


\- Javi, zostań – powiedział Yuzu stanowczo. Widząc, że grymas Javiera nie zmienił się ani trochę lekko się uśmiechnął. – Damy radę.  


\- Ale..  


\- Poćwicz skoki. Masz do zdobycia medal we Francji, a coś ci dzisiaj nie wychodzą.  


Javier parsknął śmiechem pozbawionym humoru, ale po chwili kiwnął głową.  


\- Idziemy? – Yuzuru zwrócił się do ratownika.  


Minutę później Javier był na lodowisku całkowicie sam.  


Kiedy Tracy dołączyła do niego chwilę później, zastała go dokładnie w tej samej pozie w której trwał odkąd Yuzuru i reszta wyszli. Siedział na ławce opierając głowę na dłoniach.  


\- Javi.. – zaczęła delikatnie trenerka.  


\- Tracy wiem, że Brian kazał ci mnie przejąć i zmusić do jeżdżenia i wiem że powinienem jeździć, ale musisz mi dać przynajmniej kwadrans bo inaczej nic z tego nie będzie – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu.  


Tracy otworzyła usta, żeby po chwili je zamknąć.  


\- Dobrze – kiwnęła głową. – W takim razie idę po lunch. Przynieść ci coś?  


Javier pokręcił głową.  


Kiedy kroki oddalającej się Tracy ucichły, Javier pożałował swojej decyzji. W gruncie rzeczy bardzo potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać.  


Złapał za swoją torbę treningową i wyrzucił jej zawartość na podłogę w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Po chwili grzebania w swoich zapasowych ciuchach i milionie zupełnie zbytecznych pierdół – ulotek, plastikowych pudełek na jedzenie, pustych butelek po energetykach – udało mu się zlokalizować swoją komórkę.  


Niewiele myśląc pierwszą wiadomość wysłał do Briana.  


_Daj znać od razu jak coś będzie wiadomo._  


Przez chwilę scrollował listę kontaktów zastanawiając się do kogo mógłby się odezwać.  


Wiedział, że jego siostra, Laura, była z chłopakiem na wakacjach i że był to pierwszy urlop, który miała od dawien dawna i niekoniecznie chciał jej przerywać błogi odpoczynek.  


Scott Moir miał dzisiaj zawody, w związku z czym nie należało mu przeszkadzać. W myślach zanotował żeby później sprawdzić wyniki.  


Potrzebował też kogoś o nieco większej wrażliwości emocjonalnej – bez urazy dla Scotta, ale tak było. W sumie lepiej by było napisać do Tessy, ale ta odpadała z tego samego powodu co jej partner taneczny.  


Nie chciał też rozsiewać bezpodstawnych plotek, zwłaszcza dotyczących kogoś innego – przez co nie za bardzo chciał się zwrócić do kogokolwiek ze startujących solistów.  


Potrzebował jednak łyżwiarza. Kogoś kto zrozumie sytuacje w stu procentach.  


_Emeryci!_  


Tak, to był idealny wybór. Wiedział jednak, że Johnny Weir zrobiłby z tego jeden wielki dramat i prawdopodobnie przyleciał pierwszym samolotem do Toronto z największą maskotką Kubusia Puchatka z jaką wpuściliby go na pokład i rozhisteryzował cały kontynent. Uwielbiał Johnny’ego, ale wiedział również że nie powinien być jego pierwszym wyborem przy okazji rozpowszechniania tego typu informacji.  


_A może Stephane?_  


Szybko obliczył w głowie różnice czasu pomiędzy Szwajcarią i Kanadą i stwierdził, że Stephane Lambiel może być na próbie do jednej z gal, którą choreografował. Postanawiając jednak nie robić z tego międzynarodowej afery, postanowił napisać smsa.  


_hej Stephane_  


Minuty mijały, a odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. Pojawiła się jednak Tracy, która spoglądała na niego ze współczuciem, ale też zrozumieniem.  


\- Wróciłam – oznajmiła siadając obok niego na ławce. – Masz.  


Wyciągnęła w jego stronę puszkę RedBulla. Odebrał napój rzucając jej pytające spojrzenie.  


\- Nie mogę ci zaproponować drinka – wzruszyła ramionami. – Może energetyk chociaż trochę pomoże.  


Javier uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  


\- Denerwuje się – powiedział po prostu.  


\- Wiem – odparła Tracy, kiwając głową. – Ja też. Ale nie ma co się martwić na zapas. Jest młody, silny i to jego pierwszy poważniejszy upadek od dawna. Nie można zakładać najczarniejszego scenariusza. Może to tylko stłuczenie.  


\- Nie wyglądało na stłuczenie – mruknął Javier, a w jego głowie pokazał się obraz Yuzuru lądującego skok. Płoza dotyka tafli jednak tylko na moment. Wśród taktów muzyki można usłyszeć jęk.  


Javier wzdrygnął się.  


Wielokrotnie widział łyżwiarzy którzy upadali, jednak to wyglądało wyjątkowo okropnie.  


Otworzył Redbulla i upił łyka zimnego, słodkiego napoju.  


Może i trochę pomogło.  


\- Tracy ja.. Ja nie wiem, czy ja dzisiaj dam radę – powiedział po chwili.  


\- Wiem – Tracy położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Kiedy na nią popatrzył, dostrzegł że trenerka uśmiechała się lekko. – I jak chcesz to możemy tutaj przez dwie godziny siedzieć. Naprawdę, zrozumiem i nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać, bo nie widzę sensu żebyś na siłę obijał tyłek. Ale..  


Javier się nie odezwał. Tak naprawdę w głębi wiedział co Tracy powie i wiedział, że ma rację.  


\- Ale – kontynuowała trenerka spokojnym tonem. – Sam dobrze wiesz, że to nie ma sensu. Oczywiście, że się martwisz i to tylko dobrze o tobie świadczy. Że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i dobrym przyjacielem. Ale dobrze wiesz, że on chce żebyś jeździł. Żebyś ćwiczył i nie zawalił dlatego, że się martwisz. Bo nic nikomu z tego nie przyjdzie. I wiem, że łatwo mówić, ale może.. może spróbuj?  


Javier przypatrywał się swoim dłoniom.  


\- Zabiłby mnie gdyby wiedział, że się obijałem – mruknął i zaczął sznurować łyżwy.  


\- Na pewno – Tracy poklepała go po plecach. – Zwłaszcza, że na pewno bym mu naskarżyła.  


Kiedy był już gotowy do wyjścia na lód i pociągał ostatniego łyka RedBulla, usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącego smsa.  


Rzucił się do telefonu mając nadzieję, że to Brian, jednak była to wiadomość od Stephane’a.  


_S: Hola Javi!_  
_S: Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Chcesz się zdzwonić później?_  
_S: :)_  


Javier wystukał szybkie _Tak._ A po chwili dodał - _Yuzuru miał dzisiaj wywrotkę na treningu. Nic jeszcze nie wiem, ale nie wyglądało to dobrze. Coś nie tak z kostką. DT.  
_

Jeszcze przez moment patrzył na telefon, jednak wiadomość nie została odczytana przez starszego kolegę. Jeżeli Stephan mówił, że nie może teraz rozmawiać to zapewne nie mógł.  


Dodane na końcu _DT_ było skrótem od _Don’t tell_ , bardzo dobrze znanym zarówno wśród ich grupki znajomych jak i w całym środowisku łyżwiarskim. Plotki oczywiście zawsze istniały i nie dało się im zapobiec, jednak musiał przyznać że ich dyscyplina ciszyła się względną renomą i wszelkiego rodzaju niepotwierdzone czy zmyślone, czy też zamierzone skandale i wycieki były rzadkością.  


Odłożył telefon i pustą puszkę energetyka i pomachał do Tracy, która stała przy stoliku i podłączała swoją komórkę do głośników.  


Wyjechał na środek lodowiska i przybrał początkową pozę – pochylił się, zwiesił ręce, ugiął lekko nogi w kolanach.  


Rozległa się głośna muzyka.  


Był to jeden z tych momentów, kiedy w sekundę udało mu się odstawić wszystko na bok. Kiedy tylko usłyszał pierwsze takty głośnej melodii zatracił się w układzie. Najazd, kroki, kombinacja, kroki, skok, kroki, skok, kroki, piruety.  


Przez te trzy minuty był tylko on, muzyka i lód.  


Kiedy muzyka się skończyła, a on przybrał wieńczącą układ pozę, czuł pot spływający mu po twarzy i plecach, czuł że brakuje mu powietrza w płucach, łapczywie łapiąc oddech.  


Wiedział to już zanim zjechał z lodowiska, zanim nawet popatrzył na Tracy.  


Wiedział, że właśnie przejechał idealny przejazd, bez żadnego upadku i żadnego zawahania.  


### 

Godzinę później Javier zszedł z lodowiska.  


Koniec końców był całkiem zadowolony z treningu, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.  


Po raz siedemnasty upewnił się, że Tracy nie dostała żadnych wieści od Briana – _„na litość boską, nie!”_ – i ruszył do szatni się przebrać, po drodze zbierając rozrzuconą wcześniej zawartość swojej torby z podłogi.  


Kiedy w ostatniej kolejności złapał swój telefon zauważył, że ma trzy nieodebrane połączenia od Stephane’a oraz nieodczytane smsy.  


_J: tak_  
_J: Yuzu miał dzisiaj wywrotkę na treningu.. nic jeszcze nie wiem, ale nie wyglądało to dobrze. coś nie tak z kostką..DT._  
_S: ??????????????_  
_S: Nie można pisać takich rzeczy i nie odbierać telefonu._  


Javier skrzywił się. W gruncie rzeczy Stephane miał rację. Gdyby ktoś inny wysłał mu smsa o takiej treści, a potem zamilkł prawdopodobnie oderwał by mu głowę.  


Kiedy wybrał jego numer, Stephane odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.  


\- Hej, możesz rozmawiać? – zapytał Javier.  


\- Absolutnie nie mogę, co nie zmienia faktu że to zrobię – odpowiedział Stephane. Stephane będący uosobieniem dobroci, cierpliwości i spokoju wydawał się nieco podirytowany. W tle było słychać kompletny zgiełk, gwar i hałas.  


Javier już chciał zapytać czy ten oddzwania do niego w środku gali, ale powstrzymał się wiedząc, że otrzymałby kolejną reprymendę za przeciąganie.  


\- Nadal nic nie wiem – powiedział, łapiąc za torbę i zmierzając w stronę szatni. – Pojechali z półtorej godziny temu. Prosiłem Briana, żeby dał mi od razu znać, ale nic się nie odzywa. Do Tracy też nie dzwonił.  


\- Pewnie go cały czas badają.. A co się w ogóle stało?  


\- Ćwiczył krótki program i spieprzył poczwórnego lutza. Udało mu się ustać moment, ale kompletnie źle postawił nogę i cały balans ciała mu się na nią przeniósł..  


\- Mógł nie próbować tego wylądować – westchnął Stephane. – Czasami nie ma co ratować skoku, lepiej się wywrócić i obić tyłek niż na siłę lądować, bo właśnie to często potem prowadzi do urazów kostek czy stóp.. A Yuzuru ma tendencję do lądowania za wszelką cenę, kiedyś się o to kłóciliśmy z Johnnym, który piał nad jego „zdolnością spadania na cztery łapy” jak to ujął. No, ale nie ma co się wymądrzać, stało się co się stało.. Cholera, Javier, strasznie mi przykro.  


Javier odłożył torbę na podłogę i usiadł na ławce opierając się o metalowe szafki i czując ich chłód na plecach. Miał wrażenie, że cały dzisiejszy dzień mija mu na siedzeniu na ławce.  


Po chwili po stronie Stephane’a rozległa się burza oklasków tak głośna, że Javier czuł jak drga mu bębenek w uchu.  


\- _Mon dieu.._ Czekaj Javi, daj mi minutę..  


Javier spokojnie czekał, słysząc jak Stephane się przemieszcza, a gwar tłumu powoli ucicha. Sam zajął się rozsznurowywaniem łyżew. Kiedy przebrał skarpetki na świeże i założył adidasy Stephane odezwał się znowu.  


\- No jestem. Słuchaj, a może przełączymy się na FaceTime?  


Javier odsunął telefon od ucha i wybrał przycisk uruchamiający połączenie video.  


Po chwili zobaczył stroskaną, przystojną twarz Stephane’a, który prawdopodobnie również znajdował się w szatni, ponieważ jego tło wyglądało łudząco podobno do tego znajdującego się za Javierem.  


\- Powiedz mi, że nie wyszedłeś z gali.  


\- Próba generalna. Dadzą radę przez dziesięć minut – Stephane uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym westchnął. – Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć Javi. Bardzo mi przykro, że widziałeś to na własne oczy, wiem jakie to okropne. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieje, że to nic poważnego i że..  


\- No właśnie co że? – zapytał Javier, po raz pierwszy wypowiadając te myśli na głos. – Nawet jeżeli to średnio poważne, to NHK Trophy jest za tydzień. Widziałem dzisiaj jego twarz Stephane i to nie była twarz łyżwiarza, który za tydzień pojedzie w zawodach. Więc przepadnie mu NHK, więc przepadnie mu Grand Prix Finale.. A za trzy miesiące jest Olimpiada i nawet nie chce..  


\- Nie – przerwał mu Stephane ze stanowczą miną. – Teraz się nakręcasz. A nawet nie masz wszystkich informacji. Poprawka – nie masz żadnych informacji. Nie można wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.  


Javi przez chwilę spoglądał bez wyrazu na Stephane’a.  


\- Myślałem że to on jest fatalistą, a ty promyczkiem szczęścia – dodał Szwajcar z uśmiechem.  


Javier prychnął, ale uśmiechnął się.  


\- A ja myślałem, że to ty jesteś ten rozważny, a Weir to żartowniś.  


Kiedy tylko wypowiedział to zdanie, stwierdził że zabrzmiało ono absolutnie dziwnie i dwuznacznie, ponieważ właśnie porównał siebie i Yuzuru do przyjaciół będących parą, jednak nawet jeżeli Stephane również tak to odebrał to absolutnie nie dał po sobie tego poznać.  


\- Sam do mnie zadzwoniłeś – wzruszył ramionami. – Rozumiem że DT dotyczy także Johnny’ego?  


\- Hm, przepraszam że o to proszę – Javier był trochę zawstydzony. – Jak nic się nie stanie, to po kłopocie. A jak coś się stanie.. to i tak zaraz informacja wleci do mediów i wszystko się rozdmucha.  


\- I wtedy Johnny spali mnie żywcem używając do tego swojej prostownicy, krzycząc przy tym „JAK TO WIEDZIAŁEŚ?!” – mruknął Stephane, uśmiechając się ironicznie.  


\- Zawsze możesz udawać, że nie wiedziałeś.  


\- Akurat mi uwierzy – teraz Stephane zaśmiał się na głos. – Niestety, ale Johnny czyta mi z twarzy jak z książki. Masz szczęście, że jest teraz w Stanach, bo inaczej zadzwoniłby do ciebie za pięć minut z krzykiem. Więc myślę, że mamy szansę utrzymać to jeszcze chwilę w tajemnicy.  


\- Dzięki Stephane.  


\- Nie ma sprawy Javi – Stephane uśmiechnął się do niego pogodnie. – Posłuchaj, wiem że to brzmi gównianie, ale spróbuj się uspokoić i oderwać. Jak nie chcesz już ćwiczyć, to idź do domu, albo lepiej spotkaj się z kimś, napij piwa i nie nakręcaj się. Jestem z tobą i trzymam za Yuzu kciuki. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. I proszę cię o informację od razu jak coś się dowiesz, nie ważne czy to będzie za trzy minuty czy o trzeciej w nocy mojego czasu, okej?  


\- Okej – Javier kiwnął głową. – Bardzo ci dziękuję.  


\- Nie ma sprawy, zawsze do usług. A teraz pozwolisz że wrócę na galę?  


Wymienili jeszcze kilka pożegnalnych zwrotów i Javier się rozłączył.  


Szybko przebrał się w zwykłe ciuchy, wrzucił łyżwy do szafki i opuścił lodowisko.


	2. Javi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział skupiony na Javim i jego (przyśpieszonej) perspektywie ostatnich wydarzeń przed Olimpiadą, na końcu wzbogacony o część zawierającą nieco więcej przemyśleń.
> 
> oczywiście to wszystko to FIKCJA z czego całkowicie zdaje sobie sprawę.
> 
> enjoy!

### 

# 2\. Javi 

### 

**5.11.2017**

Kiedy Yuzuru wrócił do swojego pokoju o kulach, zastał Javiera siedzącego na korytarzu z wielką siatką zakupów. 

Bez słowa weszli do środka. 

Yuzuru przez całe popołudnie leżał na kanapie oglądając Netflixa, a Javier nieprzerwanie przygotowywał różnego rodzaju tapas, aż do czasu kiedy zabrakło czystych talerzy. 

Nie zamienili ani jednego zdania na temat upadku. 

Javier już po pierwszym spojrzeniu na twarz Yuzuru wiedział, że nie jest dobrze. 

**8.11.2017**

Brian wydał oświadczenie do prasy, iż Yuzuru rezygnuje z udziału w NHK Trophy czym przekreśla szansę na kwalifikację do Grand Prix Finale. Start w mistrzostwach Japonii pozostawał pod znakiem zapytania. 

Łyżwiarski twitter i instagram wybuchły do tego stopnia, że Yuzuru skasował swoje konta, a Javier zablokował możliwość komentowania swoich postów. 

Johnny Weir wysłał Yuzuru wiadomość zawierającą siedemdziesiąt dwa serduszka i czterdzieści osiem buziaków. Po chwili nadeszła kolejna wiadomość, tym od Stephane’a – Przepraszam za niego. Trzymaj się Yuzu. 

Reszta znajomych – między innymi Tessa - wybrała drogę pośrednią, pytając Javiera czy odezwanie się do Yuzuru podniesie go na duchu czy jeszcze bardziej dobije. 

Javier, który od kilku dni przesiadywał u niego w mieszkaniu całymi popołudniami przyznał sam przed sobą, że pierwszy raz od dawna zupełnie nie jest w stanie rozczytać przyjaciela. 

**18.11.2017**

Javier stał na najwyższym miejscu podium, przyjmując kwiaty i medal z uśmiechem, ale i masą mieszanych uczuć. 

Wygrał Internationaux de France, wyprzedzając Shomę o ponad 10 punktów. Ze względu na szóste miejsce z Cup of China nie zakwalifikował się do Grand Prix Finale. 

Ale to nie było ważne. Był zadowolony z tego, że podniósł się z dołka w który wpadł na zawodach w Chinach. Towarzysząca mu Tracy (Brian musiał zostać w Toronto ze względu na różne zobowiązania) oklaskiwała go jak szalona, gratulując raz po raz fantastycznego występu. 

Mimo wszystko.. To nie było to. 

Nie mógł cieszyć się swoim szczęściem z najbliższym przyjacielem, ponieważ wiedział, że w tym momencie będzie to nietaktem i przejawem egoizmu. 

W związku z czym zamiast w pełni oddać się rozdzierającemu uczuciu dumy, które powinno wypełnić jego klatkę piersiową, w pewnym sensie czuł się nieswojo, a wręcz nieprzyjemnie. 

Kiedy wrócił do szatni, aby przebrać się w normalne ciuchy miał wrażenie że złoty medal ciąży mu na szyi. 

Wyciągnął komórkę ze swojej kurtki – cały ekran miał zawalony powiadomieniami z gratulacjami od przyjaciół i członków rodziny. 

Powoli scrollował ekran, uśmiechając się pod nosem. 

Najszerzej uśmiechnął się jednak w momencie kiedy znalazł smsa od Yuzuru. Yuzu bowiem, zrobił sobie selfie z telewizorem, na którego ekranie znajdował się sam Javier odbierający złoty medal. Jego przyjaciel uśmiechał się, pokazując palcami znak pokoju. Miał na sobie bluzę hiszpańskiej reprezentacji, którą Javier prawdopodobnie zostawił u niego w pokoju. 

_VAMOS JAVI!_

\- Idziesz Javi? – głowa Tracy pojawiła się w uchylonych drzwiach. 

\- Tak – Javier przerzucił sobie torbę przez ramię. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się dzisiaj napić piwa. 

**19.11.2017**

Johnny również był w Grenoble, ponieważ komentował wydarzenie dla stacji NBC. 

Niestety przez cały zgiełk i zamieszanie, które towarzyszyły zawodom, udało im się spotkać tylko na chwilę. Johnny zgarnął Javiego po gali i udało im się wyrwać na owocowego shake’a, który zdaniem Javiera był naprawdę okropnie niedobry. 

\- Ale czemu? – zapytał Johnny, przekręcając lekko głowę. Siedzieli w niewielkiej kawiarence znajdującej się przy lodowisku – szczerze mówiąc wybrali ją dlatego, że reszta miejsc była wypełniona ludźmi aż po brzegi. 

\- Bo.. Bo nie potrafię. – odpowiedział Javier upijając łyk shake’a przez słomkę. Brr. Okropnie słodki. - Nie wiem jak ci to wytłumaczyć. Czuje się nieswojo. Wiem, że do Olimpiady zostało jeszcze trochę, ale.. Jeżeli on nie pojedzie, to nie będzie ta Olimpiada w której chciałem wystąpić. I to wszystko ma swoje źródło w różnych czynnikach.. Z jednej strony jest moim przyjacielem i po prostu mi smutno, że to go spotkało i że nie możemy się wspólnie cieszyć z wygranych i z takiego ważnego eventu. A z drugiej.. to też mój rywal. Zaakceptowaliśmy to dawno w naszej relacji, że jesteśmy dla siebie zarówno przyjaciółmi jak i rywalami. I jak któryś z którymś wygra.. To jasne, jest trochę dziwnie, tego nie da się przeskoczyć. Ale zawsze kiedy zwalał mnie z pierwszego miejsca i czułem tą nutkę rozczarowania, zazdrości, czy złości.. zawsze potrafiłem jakoś to obrócić. Że jeżeli ktoś już miał wygrać, ktoś inny niż ja, to że cieszę się że to on. Plus zawsze jestem dumny z tego, że tak się rozwinął. I dlatego po prostu chciałem, żebyśmy tam razem pojechali i jeszcze raz zawalczyli bo to może być.. 

Urwał w połowie zdania. 

Świetnie, jak zwykle nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami. 

\- Bo to może być twój ostatni raz? – dokończył spokojnie Johnny, zlizując z długiej łyżeczki gorącą, gęstą czekoladę. 

\- Tak – odpowiedział krótko Javier. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, ale również nieco lżej. Oprócz Laury nikomu jeszcze tego nie powiedział. – Nie wydajesz się zdziwiony. 

\- Bo nie jestem – Johnny wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając kosmyk włosów który opadł mu na niebieskie oczy. – Nie każdy stawia na sztuczny kręgosłup i jeździ po trzydziestce jak Plushenko. 

Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu. 

\- Słuchaj Fernandez – zakończył wreszcie ciszę Johnny. – On pojedzie w tej Olimpiadzie. Pojedzie i pewnie cię pokona, jeżeli będziesz tylko siedział i mędził. 

\- _DT?_ – uśmiechnął się Javi. Johnny przewrócił oczami. 

\- Oczywiście, że _DT_. Zakończenie kariery to jedna z najbardziej osobistych spraw w życiu łyżwiarza, nic nie powiem – nabrał na łyżeczkę pękatą kupkę czekolady i położył na niej wisienkę, która dotychczas czekała na spodku na swoją kolej. – Ale powiem ci jeszcze jedno. Gdyby w moich czasach z powodów losowych odpadł mój największy rywal w środku sezonu.. Wiesz, nie jestem pewien czy zdobyłbym się na tak sportową postawę. 

**17.12.2017**

Javier stał po raz kolejny tego sezonu na najwyższym stopniu podium i odbierał złoty medal zostając po raz kolejny z rzędu mistrzem Hiszpanii. 

Tym razem czuł się zdecydowanie pewniej. 

**18.12.2017**

Do prasy trafił kolejny komunikat dotyczący Yuzuru Hanyu. Brian ogłosił, iż Hanyu nie wystąpi na mistrzostwach Japonii, aby móc skupić się na powrocie do pełnej sprawności przed zbliżającymi się Igrzyskami Olimpijskimi. 

Z jednej strony była to przykra wiadomość, ponieważ Javier wiedział, jak ważne dla każdego łyżwiarza są mistrzostwa własnego kraju. 

Z drugiej strony pod tą informacją kryła się druga, zdecydowanie ważniejsza. 

Yuzuru dostał od lekarza zielone światło na udział w Olimpiadzie. 

**19.01.2017**

Im bliżej Olimpiady, tym bardziej Javier nie mógł się zdecydować czy jest podekscytowany czy zestresowany jak diabli. Nastrój zmieniał mu się z godziny na godzinę – potrafił się wywrócić podczas treningu i śmiać jak szalony przez pięć minut, albo zawiesić nad ekspresem do kawy i mieć wrażenie, że ziemia zaraz się rozstąpi a on będzie spadać i spadać i spadać. 

Musiał jednak przyznać, że wszyscy dookoła starali się pomóc jak tylko mogli. 

Brian i Tracy starali się spędzać z nimi możliwie jak najwięcej czasu, nie tylko na treningach, ale również poza nimi – głównie w celu oderwania ich od wszechobecnego podniecenia Igrzyskami. 

Brian miał do tego zdrowe podejście, ponieważ sam przez to przeszedł. 

Przyznał im się kiedyś, że w 1988 roku cała Kanada żyła Olimpiadą w Calgary i przez cały rok cokolwiek robił, przypominało mu o tych zawodach. Kiedy tankował benzynę, połowa stacji benzynowej była obklejona bannerami reklamującymi Igrzyska. To samo w McDonaldsie. To samo w supermarkecie. Nie mówiąc już oczywiście o prasie, radiu czy telewizji. 

Brian był największą gwiazdą tych Igrzysk i cały kraj liczył, a raczej oczekiwał od niego złotego medalu. 

Złotego medalu którego nie zdobył. 

Orser przywiózł ze sobą do domu srebro, które dla kogoś innego byłoby spełnieniem marzeń i wielkim zaszczytem. Dla niego było jednak wielką porażką i rozczarowaniem. Gazety nie pisały o jego drugim miejscu jako o sukcesie, wręcz przeciwnie. ORSER – WIELKI PRZEGRANY – piały nagłówki. 

Było to coś z czym musiał sobie poradzić i końcowo mu się udało, jednak przyznał że zajęło mu to wiele lat i po dziś dzień pozostało ukłucie żalu, biorące się głównie z tego że nie tylko on sam, ale też nikt inny, nie cieszył się z tego drugiego miejsca, które powinno być powodem do dumy. 

\- Tak, Olimpiada to wielkie wydarzenie – powiedział im po jednym z treningów, kiedy siedzieli w sali przy lodowisku ustalając ostateczny terminarz związany z podróżą. – Ale to też tylko Olimpiada. Nie dajcie się zwariować. Pamiętajcie o tym ile innych tytułów macie na koncie i pamiętajcie o tym, że nie można definiować siebie przez jedne zawody. Nigdy. 

Takich przemówień ze strony obojga trenerów Javier nasłuchał się do tego stopnia, że rzeczywiście trochę w to uwierzył. Pamiętał gorzkie uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu przez całe miesiące po zdobyciu czwartego miejsca na ostatniej Olimpiadzie. Pamiętał dni, kiedy zastanawiał się czy dalsze jeżdżenie ma sens. Pamiętał jak bardzo się wstydził swojego wyniku. 

Pamiętał także, że miesiąc później zdobył trzecie miejsce na Mistrzostwach Świata. A rok później stanął na najwyższym stopniu podium owych zawodów. 

Już wiedział o tym, że nie można się poddawać. 

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że teraz – jako dwudziestosześciolatek był zdecydowanie bardziej zmęczony po treningach. Dostrzegał swoje ograniczenia względem poprzednich sezonów, dłużej także zajmowało mu dojście do siebie po mocniejszych upadkach. 

Kiedyś po wywrotce zbierał się w dwie sekundy i jechał dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic. 

Teraz wciąż zbierał się w dwie sekundy, ale obite biodro czy kość ogonowa rwały go przez kolejne kilka dni. 

Wiedział, że są zawodnicy, którzy są od niego starsi. Wiedział że ćwierćwiecze nie oznacza jeszcze nakazu przejścia w prestiżową grupę emerytów. 

Prawda była jednak taka, że zakończenie kariery w łyżwiarstwie było bardzo prywatną kwestią. Wszystko zależało od tego jak wiele masz siły – zarówno tej fizycznej jak i tej psychicznej. 

Javier przeprowadził się do Stanów Zjednoczonych w wieku siedemnastu lat i od tego czasu bywał w domu raz, przy dobrych wiatrach dwa razy na rok. 

Tęsknił za rodziną, tęsknił za Madrytem, tęsknił za Hiszpanią. 

Dlatego bardzo cieszył się, że kolejne dziesięć dni ma spędzić w domu. Zarówno on jak i Yuzuru rozjeżdżali się do swoich krajów, żeby spotkać się w Korei na początku lutego i zacząć ostateczne treningi przed zawodami. Brian uważał, że chwila spędzona w rodzinnym gronie na pewno im nie zaszkodzi, a wręcz przeciwnie – może pozwolić na nieco rozluźnienia i zapomnienia. 

\- Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku – dodał poważniejszym tonem, po zasugerowaniu tego rozwiązania swoim podopiecznym. – Bez opychania się pizzą, picia litrów piwa i zapominania o rozpisce treningowej! 

Tak, te kilka dni w domu były wspaniałym pomysłem. 

Dzisiejszy wieczór spędzał na pakowaniu i zastanawianiu czy zdąży zrobić wszystko co sobie zaplanował w te kilka dni, które miał spędzić w swoim mieście. Totalnie nie mógł się doczekać. 

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie kochał tego co robi i że nie kochał wszystkich ludzi, z którymi obecnie był związany. Z jednej strony miał bowiem ochotę obudzić się rano w swoim domu w Hiszpanii i wyjść na balkon skąpany promieniami słońca i napić się pysznej kawy i umówić się na śniadanie z siostrą i iść na plaże. Z drugiej jednak ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie opuszczenie Toronto i swojego mieszkania, opuszczenie lodowiska, opuszczenie swoich trenerów i kolegów. 

Mieszkał w Ameryce już od ośmiu lat – najpierw w USA, a potem w Kanadzie i coraz częściej myślał o Toronto jak o domu. 

Jego marzeniem było zostać trenerem. Wiedział, że Brian na pewno zaoferowałby mu pracę w ich instytucie, jednak pragnął otworzyć własną szkołę w Hiszpanii. 

Łyżwiarstwo figurowe stało się w Hiszpanii popularne tak naprawdę za jego sprawą, w związku z czym czuł się zobowiązany do pomocy każdemu dzieciakowi, pochodzącemu z tak bardzo niezwiązanego ze sportami zimowymi kraju, w spełnianiu marzeń. Tak jak to było kiedyś w jego przypadku. 

To była trudna decyzja, której tak naprawdę jeszcze do końca nie podjął. 

Postanowił sobie, że odłoży na chwilę obecną te rozmyślania i wróci do nich po Olimpiadzie. 

Wracając jednak do Olimpiady – nie było to wcale tak, że zupełnie odpuścił. 

Javier jechał po medal. 

Tym razem jednak robił to dla siebie samego. Żeby sam sobie coś udowodnić. Nikomu innemu. 

Tylko sobie. 

Yuzuru zaś trenował jak szalony. 

Wiedział, że musi nadrobić te tygodnie które spędził na wypoczynku i rehabilitacji, więc trenował tak często i długo na ile tylko Brian mu pozwolił. Nad nim również wisiał ciężar wszechobecnej presji. 

Jako mistrz olimpijski poprzednich Igrzysk, za wszelką cenę chciał obronić tytuł – na co również liczyła cała Japonia, a czego także spodziewał się od niego świat łyżwiarski. 

Javier czasami dostrzegał, że chociaż przyjaciel radzi sobie ze stresem lepiej niż kilka lat temu, ciągle potrafi dopaść go gorsza chwila – zresztą tak samo jak jego samego. Do tego dochodził fakt, że ciągle zdarzało mu się jeździć na tabletkach przeciwbólowych i frustrował się, że jego gorsze występy na treningach są w dużej mierze związane z przerwą w treningach oraz doznanym urazem. 

Wszyscy jednak działali jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna i szczerze mówiąc, wychodziło im to naprawdę nieźle. 

Kiedy Javier miał gorszą chwilę, Brian potrafił odwrócić jego uwagę zagadując do niego o czymś zupełnie odklejonym – na przykład o ostatni mecz Realu Madryt (odkąd Javi dołączył do drużyny Orsera kompletnie wciągnął go w piłkę nożną). Kiedy Yuzuru wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się popłakać, Javier zaczynał gadać największe głupoty jakie przyszły mu do głowy – również nie związane z tematem – opowiadał dowcipy, pokazywał mu śmieszne filmiki, żartował sam z siebie, czym doprowadzał przyjaciela do długich salw śmiechu. Kolejnym wentylem bezpieczeństwa psychicznego byli Johnny i Stephane, którzy idealnie wiedzieli jak się zachować – każdy na swój sposób. Stephane przygotował dla Javiera listę odmóżdżających filmów, które puszczał sobie w takich chwilach, a Johnny zaś podsyłał mu jakieś zdjęcia złotych kąpielówek błagając go żeby wystąpił w nich na gali wieńczącej zawody i że mu za to zapłaci. 

W związku z tym kiedy kładł się do swojego łóżka w ostatnią noc przed wyjazdem do domu czuł podniecenie mieszające się stresem, czuł radość na równi z niepokojem, ale mimo wszystko czuł także, że jest gotowy.


	3. Brian | Johnny

_A teraz żeby nie było za szybko haha kilka flashbacków / fillerów z POVów innych bohaterów, czyli Brian kontra chłopcy oraz historia Johnny’ego._ _PS. Dodaje to za każdym razem na wszelki wypadek – to jest oczywiście fikcja i moja wyobraźnia !_

### 

# Brian 

### 

Brian Orser musiał przyznać, że po prawie siedmiu latach trenowania Javiera i sześciu w przypadku Yuzuru, chcąc nie chcąc wiedział o nich wszystko. 

Poczynając od tego, że zawsze wiedział kiedy kłamali – to przede wszystkim dotyczyło Javiera. 

Przykładowo - wiedział że wszystkie wymówki Javiego związane z usprawiedliwieniem spóźnienia równają się zaspaniu. Wiedział też kiedy jego podopieczny obijał się na treningach w przypadku jego nieobecności. Wiedział też kiedy nieco za mocno zabalował w weekend, co było surowo zabronione w trakcie sezonu, jednak na samym początku ich wspólnej współpracy, Javierowi parę razy zdarzyła się taka wpadka. 

Byli najbliższym odpowiednikiem dzieci jakie posiadał. 

Znał praktycznie wszystkie emocje, które pojawiały się na twarzach jego uczniów i był w stanie z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przewidzieć ich zachowania w konkretnych sytuacjach. 

Javier był dla niego zawsze otwartą księgą. Rozszyfrowanie Yuzuru zajęło mu jednak nieco więcej czasu. Japończyk był zdecydowanie bardziej wycofany, tajemniczy i zdystansowany, jednak po tylu wspólnych treningach, lotach, obiadach, śniadaniach, kolacjach i oficjalnych bankietach również nauczył się go odczytywać, a przynajmniej w większości wypadków. 

Miało to swoje plusy – dzięki temu wiedział kiedy danego podopiecznego przytulić i poklepać po plecach, a kiedy lepszym wyjściem będzie mocne huknięcie. 

W pierwszych latach wspólnych treningów, tak często darł się na Javiera – który jego zdaniem nie wykorzystywał całego posiadanego potencjału – że z perspektywy czasu, czasami zastanawiał się jak to się stało że Javier od niego nie odszedł. Wychodziłoby jednak na to, że było to coś czego Hiszpan potrzebował. Potrzebował, żeby ktoś poświęcił mu całą swoją uwagę, postawił go do pionu i pokazał mu jakie ma możliwości, nie pozwalając przy tym na obijanie się, czy przechodzenie przez sezon w kratkę – raz załapanie się na podium, raz wylecenie poza pierwszą dziesiątkę w zawodach. 

Miało to jednak również swoje minusy. 

Wcale nie zawsze chciał, czy potrzebował wiedzieć o nich wszystko. 

I jedną z takich kwestii było zauroczenie Yuzuru Javierem. 

Nie był w stanie orzec jak głębokie jest owe uczucie, jednak od jakiegoś czasu był przekonany, że jest to zdecydowanie coś więcej od koleżeństwa, czy przyjaźni. 

Brian zauważył to już dobrych kilka miesięcy temu, jednak na chwilę obecną zastanawiał się czy jest możliwe, żeby ktokolwiek tego nie dostrzegał. 

A przede wszystkim sam, cholerny Javi. 

Yuzu od zawsze był osobą, która znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko jakiegoś typu zaburzenia emocjonalnego. W jeden dzień uśmiechnięty i wesoły, reagujący na swoje pomyłki na lodowisku chichotem, żeby w drugi dzień – zupełnie bez racjonalnego powodu – przyjść na trening spiętym, zestresowanym, małomównym i nieco obrażonym. 

Chociaż Brian od początku podejmował wiele prób, żeby do niego dotrzeć, tak naprawdę szybciej udało się to Javierowi. Najpierw Yuzu reagował na dowcipkowanie i zaczepki Javiera niepewnie, wręcz podejrzliwie, żeby po jakimś czasie wyluzować i odpowiadać tym samym. 

Przez ostatnie lata zaprzyjaźniali się coraz bardziej i Brian zaczął zauważać, że kiedy Javi wchodzi na trening twarz Yuzu w moment się rozjaśnia. 

Javier był również jedyną osobą z którą przegrana na zawodach zdawała się nie boleć Yuzuru aż tak bardzo jak w przypadku innych łyżwiarzy. Kiedy na tegorocznym Rostelecom Cup przegrał z Nathanem Chanem bardzo to przeżywał. Podczas ceremonii medalowej i wywiadów zachowywał się profesjonalnie, jednak wyrzucał sobie to drugie miejsce tygodniami. Kiedy zaś na ostatnich Mistrzostwach Świata przegrał z Javierem, oczywiście był trochę rozczarowany, jednak był także szczęśliwy, ciesząc się z sukcesu Javiego. 

Właśnie wtedy Brian zaczął się zastanawiać nad naturą ich relacji, przez chwilę nawet rozważając czy może coś przeoczył i jego podopieczni umawiają się w sekrecie. Przez kilka dni z rosnącą podejrzliwością i rezygnacją, przyglądał się ich rozmowom i mowie ciała. 

Kiedy jednak wrócili do Kanady – Brian z rezygnacją przeświadczony o tym, że jest ślepym durniem, a jego uczniowie sypiają razem od miesięcy - Javier na jednym z treningów poprosił o możliwość wyjścia nieco wcześniej z treningu, ponieważ miał randkę. 

To trochę zbiło Briana z tropu. 

Kiedy jednak zobaczył krótką emocję na twarzy Yuzu, kiedy ten usłyszał o randce Javiego, w jego głowie zaczął rysować się coraz pełniejszy obraz sytuacji. 

Długo gryzł się z myślami zastanawiając się jak postąpić – czy w ogóle powinien coś zrobić. 

Zachować profesjonalizm – _i czym w ogóle był profesjonalizm w takiej sytuacji_ – czy spróbować w jakiś sposób – _w jaki? w jaki do cholery?_ \- zagadać do Yuzu i zapytać jak się z tym wszystkim czuje? 

Końcowo nie zdobył się jednak na nic. 

Nie wiedział czy była to dobra decyzja, jednak wewnętrznie uparł się, że próba ingerencji skończyłaby się jeszcze gorzej. 

Uwielbiał Yuzuru, traktował go jak własnego syna i podejrzewał, że próba rozmowy na temat jego życia uczuciowego (zważając na to jak bardzo był osobą skrytą i ceniącą swoją prywatność) byłaby absolutnym strzałem w kolano. 

Był przekonany, że w ten sposób straciłby całe jego zaufanie, na które pracował całe lata. 

Na Internationaux de France, Javier pojechał jedynie z Tracy. Brian miał wtedy inne zobowiązania w Toronto plus było to względnie świeżo po kontuzji Yuzuru, w związku z czym nie chciał go zostawiać samego w mieście. 

Zaproponował mu wspólne oglądanie konkursu, na co Yuzuru przystał, w związku z czym sobotni wieczór spędzili przed telewizorem, jedząc zamówiony z pobliskiej knajpy katsudon – ulubione danie Yuzu, na które pozwalał sobie tylko w przypadku wygranej w zawodach. 

Kiedy Javier pojawił się na ekranie, Brian zauważył że Yuzuru zmienił pozycje na kanapie, przesuwając się praktycznie na sam jej kraj. 

Złapał się również na tym, że przez większość układu nie spoglądał na telewizor, tylko na oglądającego relację ucznia. 

Na twarzy Yuzuru malowały się na zmianę stres, zadowolenie, przerażenie. Głośno klaskał kiedy Javierowi udało się wylądować skok. 

Kiedy Javier skończył miał łzy w oczach. Kiedy zaś ogłoszono wyniki punktowe, które były naprawdę wysokie, Brian dostrzegł pojedynczą łzę, która nie wytrzymała natłoku płynów w jego oku i szybko spłynęła po policzku chłopaka. 

\- Piękny występ – powiedział Brian. 

Yuzuru pokiwał jedynie głową, niezdolny do odezwania się. 

Łzy kapały mu na kolana przez większość ceremonii medalowej. 

Brian objął go ramieniem i poklepał dłonią po barku. 

Yuzuru najpierw trochę się zjeżył, jednak po chwili przysunął się bliżej trenera i pozwolił sobie na moment słabości i wypłakanie się w sweter trenera. 

Yuzu zawsze był bardziej emocjonalny od Javiego i wielokrotnie na zawodach pozwalał sobie na upust emocji w Kiss and Cry w postaci krótkiego płaczu, jednak to była nieco inna sytuacja. 

A może Brian to źle interpretował? Może to nie była słabość do swojego przyjaciela z lodowiska, tylko… zazdrość? Zazdrość, że Javi może jeździć, występować i wygrywać konkursy, w tym ciężkim dla Yuzuru czasie, który musiał spędzać z zabandażowaną nogą, na kanapie, a zawody oglądać jedynie na ekranie telewizora? 

Z chwilowych rozmyślań wyrwał go Yuzuru, który otrząsnął się, złapał za pilota i kliknął przycisk pauzy, stopując na uśmiechniętej twarzy Javiera któremu wręczany był właśnie złoty medal. 

\- Muszę mu pogratulować – powiedział Brianowi. – I dać znać że oglądałem. 

Brian kiwnął głową i poszedł do łazienki, a kiedy z niej wyszedł udawał że nie widział Yuzuru który szybko ściąga bluzę z barwami Hiszpanii i odkłada swój telefon na półkę. 

_To chyba jednak nie była zazdrość.._

### 

# Johnny 

### 

Johnny leżał na kanapie w swoim najbardziej wyświechtanym dresie i przydługich włosach spiętych w niewielki koczek na czubku głowy, doceniając leniwy niedzielny poranek. 

Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu udało im się ze Stephanem wygospodarować tydzień dla siebie. To znaczy o tyle o ile – Johnny’emu udało się po prostu wyrwać na tydzień ze Stanów, a Stephane odwołał większość nadprogramowych zajęć, jednak z niektórych zobowiązań wciąż musiał się wywiązać. 

Dlatego właśnie obecnie Johnny był sam w mieszkaniu, czekając aż Stephane wróci z treningu. Obiecał załatwić brunch, w związku z czym Johnny był nieco zniecierpliwiony. 

W czasie oczekiwania zajął się więc odpisywaniem na dwadzieścia maili, które przyszły do niego wczorajszego wieczora. 

Kochał to co robił i nigdy nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego. 

Jednak szczerze mówiąc, w momencie kiedy odchodził „na emeryturę” był przekonany, że ilość jego obowiązków nieco się zmniejszy, pozwalając na więcej czasu wolnego. Ale mimo, że był wolny od codziennych morderczych treningów, to w związku z pracą komentatora i tak poniewierał się po całym globie z częstotliwością pięciu razy na miesiąc. 

Męczył go stały jet lag i ciągłe uczucie niewyspania. 

Jednak sprawą, która go najbardziej bolała była niemożność mieszkania wspólnie ze Stephanem. Chociażby w jednym cholernym mieście. Zadowoliłby się gdyby nawet mieszkali w obrębie jednego kontynentu. 

Niestety. 

Ich relacja przechodziła różne dziwne etapy na przestrzeni lat. 

Zaczęli od przygodnego romansu, podczas ostatniego roku przed odejściem Stephana na sportową emeryturę. Potem wszystko się urwało, ponieważ Stephane zajął się układaniem swojej kariery po zakończeniu tej profesjonalnej, a Johnny jeszcze przez prawie trzy lata występował na zawodach. 

Ich drogi nieco się rozminęły, Johnny zaczął się w tym czasie spotykać z Victorem, który wkrótce stał się jego mężem. Związek z Victorem był szalonym okresem w życiu Johnny’ego – zakończył wkrótce karierę i rzucił się w wir wszystkiego co było możliwe. Nagrał piosenkę, napisał autobiografię, projektował kostiumy łyżwiarskie, wystąpił w kilku show.. 

Pamiętał jak w 2014 wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Przytłoczyła go wielość obowiązków i sam fakt, że łapie się wszystkiego co się tylko pojawi na jego horyzoncie. Non stop kłócił się z Victorem; od poważniejszych spraw – Victor nalegał na powiększenie rodziny, na co Johnny kompletnie nie czuł się gotowy – po zupełne błahostki typu w którym supermarkecie zrobić zakupy w weekend. 

Pamiętał, że podczas którejś podróży wpadł na lotnisku na Evgeniego Plushenko. 

Po wymienieniu zwyczajowych uprzejmości, Evgeni zapytał go co go sprowadza do Tokio. Johnny zaczął opowiadać o sesji zdjęciowej dla Vogue Japan, przy okazji wspominając o ostatnim pokazie mody który komentował. 

Evgeni słuchał całej jego opowieści kiwając głową, po czym lekko się uśmiechnął, odgarnął z czoła jasne kosmyki grzywki i zapytał spokojnie, z mocnym rosyjskim akcentem. 

\- A kiedy zaczniesz znowu jeździć Weir? 

Johnny musiał przyznać, że aż się zapowietrzył i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Evgeni zreflektował się, nie wiedząc że jego niewinne pytanie wywoła w Johnnym takie poruszenie i zaczął mu opowiadać o swoim nowym show, które miał w planach. 

\- Może chciałbyś w nim wystąpić? – zapytał. – Bardzo chętnie bym z tobą jeździł, Johnny. Zastanów się, płacimy nienajgorzej! 

Roześmiali się, jednak Johnny zupełnie bez humoru. Obiecał Evgeniemu pozostać w kontakcie i po wymienieniu jeszcze kilku zdań, musiał pędzić na odprawę. 

Pamiętał, że cały lot bił się z myślami. 

_Jak to się stało, że zatracił się w swoim celebryckim życiu do tego stopnia, że zapomniał o jeździe?_

Kiedy tylko wylądował, pojechał do mieszkania, przespał się parę godzin, a potem wręcz pobiegł na najbliższe lodowisko. 

Kiedy poczuł na nogach łyżwy, kiedy poczuł przyjemny chłód panujący w hali, kiedy wsłuchał się w najpiękniejszy na świecie dźwięk płozy przesuwanej po lodzie – wiedział, że wrócił do domu. 

Odwołał wszystkie dodatkowe chałtury – przynajmniej te, na które pozwalały mu kontrakty i zaraz napisał do Plushenko smsa. 

Evgeni odpisał w minutę, bardzo zadowolony i zapraszający Johnny’ego do Moskwy jak tylko sobie wszystko pozałatwia w Stanach. W następnej wiadomości dodał, żeby nie przejmował się na razie żadnymi terminami ponieważ nic nie jest jeszcze dokładnie ustalone, oprócz faktu że jest pomysł i udało się na to uzyskać sponsorów. 

Johnny po raz pierwszy od dawna był szczęśliwy. 

Nie trwało to jednak długo. 

Kiedy opowiedział Victorowi o swoim odkryciu – o tym, że za większością jego problemów i frustracji stoi brak jeżdżenia i że lekarstwem na to będzie występ w lodowym show Evgeniego Plushenko, spodziewał się od męża nieco innej reakcji. 

Skończyło się na awanturze, takiej jak setka poprzednich. Johnny usłyszał, że jest egoistą, że od zawsze myśli tylko o sobie i że jeżeli tam pojedzie, to mogą generalnie już w tej chwili się rozstać. 

Johnny powstrzymując gniew, odpowiedział mu spokojnie, iż egoistą nie jest, ponieważ od kilku lat to on dopasowuje się do wszystkiego co Victor zaplanuje i że przez to ma nawracającą od miesięcy depresje, że średnio raz w tygodniu czuje się jakby tonął i że jego życie zaczęło nabierać jakiegoś sensu i kolorów dosłownie dwa dni temu, po rozmowie z Evgenim. 

Jednak mimo wszystko czuł się nieco winny. Rzeczywiście, to co teraz planował miało wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami, a co za tym idzie – życie Victora również. 

W związku z tym na następny dzień zaproponował, że nie wyjedzie dopóki nie poukładają swoich wspólnych spraw i że może najlepiej powinni udać się na terapię dla par. 

Victor spokojnie stwierdził, że również nad tym myślał i doszedł do wniosku, że chwila przerwy od siebie może im dobrze zrobić. 

Przeprowadzili jeszcze kilka takich rozmów, w których Victor zawsze sugerował chwilową separację. 

Szczerze mówiąc - choć nie przyznał się do tego nikomu na głos – Johnny tak bardzo chciał i potrzebował wyjechać, że chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie jest to równoznaczne z postawieniem krzyżyka na ich związku, dwa tygodnie później wysiadał z samolotu na lotnisku w Moskwie. 

Został w Rosji na prawie rok. Kilkukrotnie wracał do Stanów, w tym raz na początku 2015 roku na własny rozwód. 

Było mu przykro i był z tego powodu smutny, jednak stwierdził że najwyraźniej tak musiało się stać. Byli małżeństwem przez cztery lata i szczerze mówiąc od trzech kłócili się jak najęci, a od dwóch po prostu rzadko się widywali i z perspektywy czasu miał wrażenie, że ciągnęli ten związek z przyzwyczajenia. 

Rosja pomogła mu już któryś raz w życiu. Na pięć występów na Cup of Russia w trakcie swojej profesjonalnej kariery, cztery razy stał na podium. Od zawsze bardzo dobrze czuł się w Moskwie. Jego wieloletnią trenerką była pochodząca z Ukrainy Galina Zmievskaya, w związku z czym od dawna posługiwał się średnio-zaawansowanym rosyjskim, więc nie natrafiał na większe problemy w trakcie swojego pobytu w stolicy. 

Bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Evgenim, spędzał z nim i jego żoną dużo czasu na lodowisku i poza nim. Oprócz trenowania do występów, Evgeni załatwił mu także dodatkową fuchę – trenowanie dzieciaków w jego szkółce. 

Im więcej czasu Johnny spędzał na łyżwach tym lepiej się czuł. Teraz już wiedział, że nie może się od tego całkowicie odciąć. 

Na któryś z występów, Evgeni zaprosił gościnnie Stephana Lambiela. Johnny czuł się niezdrowo podekscytowany na wiadomość o spotkaniu swojego dawnego rywala slash kochanka. 

Stephane jak to on, zachowywał się bardzo kulturalnie i na poziomie. Johnny jak to on, zachował się zaś mniej kulturalnie, ponieważ trzy dni po ich pierwszym, wspólnym treningu obudził się rano w jego łóżku. 

W ciągu tych kilku tygodni kiedy Stephane był w Moskwie spędzali razem dużo czasu – nie tylko w pokoju hotelowym Stephana – ale także na śniadaniach, obiadach, kolacjach, w kinie, muzeach; inaczej mówiąc na randkach. 

Kiedy Stephane wyjeżdżał zapytał Johnny’ego wprost – czy coś z tego będzie? 

Johnny będąc kilka miesięcy po rozwodzie udzielił mu nieco wymijającej odpowiedzi, w związku z czym Stephane jedynie kiwnął głową i wyjechał. 

Miesiąc później Johnny zatańczył w show po raz ostatni. Evgeni planował miesięczny odpoczynek, a później pracę nad nowym przedstawieniem. 

Johnny podziękował mu za wszystko co Evgeni dla niego zrobił i obiecał, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie go chciał w swoim pokazie, Johnny jest na jego zawołanie. Ale tylko jako gość. 

Johnny bowiem poczuł, że jego czas w Moskwie dobiegł końca. 

Nie był to czas stracony, nigdy w życiu by tak nie powiedział, ale była to jednak pewna pauza w jego życiu, które przecież musiało toczyć się dalej. 

Wrócił do New Jersey i wynajął mieszkanie blisko lodowiska. Kolejne tygodnie spędzał na zastanawianiu się co dalej i na śledzeniu ubywających oszczędności z jego konta bankowego. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. 

Jednak w związku z tym, że Johnny od zawsze w swoim opisie osobowości uwzględniał kategorię _drama queen,_ ostatniego dnia grudnia 2015 roku pojawił się na lotnisku w Szwajcarii. 

Udał się taksówką do centrum Genewy i usiadł w pierwszej, lepszej kawiarni zamawiając latte. Chociaż wiedział, że powinien zrobić to wcześniej, jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć – w związku z czym dopiero w tym momencie, upijając pierwszy łyk kawy, napisał do Stephana smsa. 

_Cześć_

Na odpowiedź czekał długie pięć minut, w trakcie których rozważał zamówienie drinka, mimo iż była dopiero jedenasta rano. 

Hej Johnny. 

Podekscytowany, drżącymi palcami odpisał Stephanowi. 

_Co robisz?_

Tym razem odpowiedź nadeszła po kilkunastu sekundach. 

_Siedzę w domu._

Johnny wziął głęboki oddech po czym nacisnął guzik połączenia głosowego. 

\- Cześć.. Przepraszam, że tak niespodziewanie, ale.. – zauważył, że trochę się denerwuje i pląta mu się język. Robił ostatnio wiele szalonych rzeczy, ale niezapowiedziany przyjazd do Szwajcarii w celu odwiedzenia dawnego kochanka plasował się wysoko na skali abstrakcji. – Ale siedzę w kawiarni.. _Birdie? Birdie food and coffee_ dokładnie i.. zastanawiam się, czy miałbyś ochotę do mnie dołączyć? 

Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała kompletna cisza. 

\- Ale że jesteś w Genewie? – zapytał w końcu Stephane. 

\- Tak – odpowiedział Johnny. 

\- Po co? 

\- Przyjechałem cię zobaczyć – Johnny poczuł, że jego serce wali jak oszalałe. 

Stephane zakończył rozmowę, obiecując być na miejscu do dwudziestu minut. 

Przyjechał po piętnastu. 

Miał zaczerwienione policzki i płatki śniegu w swoich przydługich włosach. Johnny stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział tak przystojnego mężczyzny, jak ten zmarznięty Szwajcar który zmierzał do jego stolika, przy okazji ściągając czerwony szalik. 

Po wymienieniu grzecznościowych przywitań, Johnny przeszedł do rozmowy o niczym, w trakcie której Stephane kiwał głową i odpowiadał krótkimi zdaniami, wytrzymując jakieś pięć minut. 

\- Johnny nie – przerwał jego wypowiedź na temat cen najmu mieszkań w New Jersey. – Co się stało? 

Johnny wiedział, że nie da rady już dłużej przeciągać nieuniknionego. W późniejszych opowieściach zawsze o tym wspominał, komentując że _„Stephane wasn’t fucking around”_. 

\- Przyjechałem do ciebie – powiedział powoli, bawiąc się łyżeczką swojego drugiego latte. – Wystraszyłem się wtedy w Moskwie. Wiesz, że jestem niecały rok po rozwodzie. Boje się związków. W ogóle jestem trochę popierdolony... Moskwa mi pomogła, ale musiałem wrócić do siebie. I musiałem się nauczyć podejmować trudne decyzje. I jedną z takich decyzji, jest przyznanie się do błędu. Stephane ja.. ja tak strasznie zjebałem kiedy wyjeżdżałeś.. Ja chciałem, naprawdę, chciałem powiedzieć tak. Tak bądźmy razem. Ale się bałem. Ale teraz już się nie boję, a przynajmniej nie aż tak. Więc jeżeli tylko byłbyś skłonny dać mi kolejną szansę.. to… To jestem tu. 

Spędzili razem tego Sylwestra i Johnny został w Szwajcarii przez następne dwa tygodnie. 

Kiedy wyjeżdżał umówili się na kolejne spotkanie miesiąc później, tym razem w Stanach. 

Johnny po powrocie skontaktował się ze swoją dawną koleżanką – byłą łyżwiarką figurową – Tarą Lipinski, która nie tak długo wcześniej zaczęła komentować zawody łyżwiarskie. Zapytał czy nie chciałaby mieć pomocnika. Tara była zachwycona propozycją i tydzień później zadowolony Johnny wychodził z siedziby NBC praktycznie przekonany, że rozmowa poszła mu dobrze. 

Trzy tygodnie później razem z Tarą komentował swoje pierwsze zawody – Challengera Juniorów. 

Odnowił również kontakty ze studiem projektanckim, dla którego wcześniej projektował kostiumy łyżwiarskie. To wszystko plus perspektywa brania od czasu do czasu udziału w różnych show, a także okazyjne doszkalanie młodzików w sąsiedzkim klubie łyżwiarskim dawała pewną względnie spójną całość. 

Od tego czasu był szczęśliwy. 

Ze Stephanem szło im naprawdę świetnie. Nie widzieli się tak często jakby chcieli, ponieważ żadne z nich nie mogło sobie pozwolić na chwilę obecną na zmianę kraju, jednak _było dobrze_. Czuli się także na tyle komfortowo, żeby po pierwszych paru miesiącach przyznać się kilku znajomym do związku. 

Na chwilę obecną wiedziało już o nich sporo osób z łyżwiarskiego światka. Pierwszym poinformowanym ze strony Johnny’ego (zaraz po rodzicach) był Evgeni Plushenko, który tak bardzo się ucieszył, że zaraz zaprosił ich obu na występ gościnny w swoim nowym show w tym samym terminie. A potem szło dalej.. Jedną z pierwszych osób był Brian Orser, który od czasu coming outu Johnny’ego zawsze bardzo go wspierał, znając sytuację w której znalazł się chłopak od podszewki. Przez co też szybko dowiedzieli się jego podopieczni – Javier i Yuzuru, z którymi Johnny zaprzyjaźnił się przy okazji wspólnych pokazów które robili, a potem jeszcze bliżej przy okazji komentowania zawodów na których jeździli. Z czasem dowiedzieli się także Tessa i Scott – Scott w trakcie pokazów po prostu wpadł na nich w szatni zastając ich w mocno niejednoznacznej sytuacji – którzy z miejsca bardzo ich wsparli i obiecali nie rozpuszczać informacji dalej. Wiedziała też większość amerykańskich startujących solistów, takich jak Jason Brown czy Adam Rippon, a nawet Nathan Chen, głównie przez to że jako eks-amerykański łyżwiarz, Johnny wciąż miał kontakt z obecną reprezentacją kraju. 

I szczerze mówiąc Johnny miał wrażenie, że większość osób w ich środowisku wiedziała, bądź chociaż podejrzewała że między nimi jest coś na rzeczy. Nie starali się też szczególnie ukrywać – może nie trzymali się za ręce przed kamerami, ale zawsze kiedy spotykali się na zawodach byli nierozłączni, na zamkniętych bankietach razem tańczyli, a kiedy Johnny wypił piątego drinka miał zwyczaj siadać Stephanowi bez pardonowo na kolanach. Dlatego.. 

Z głębokich przemyśleń i wspomnień wyrwał Johnnyego odgłos otwieranych drzwi do mieszkania. 

\- Jestem – zawołał Stephane z przedpokoju. 

\- No nareszcie! – Johnny zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na stolik do kawy. – Już myślałem że umrę z nudów! 

\- Nikt nie kazał ci siedzieć w domu – zaśmiał się Stephane wchodząc do salonu. Oparł się o zagłówek kanapy i pocałował Johnnyego w usta. Pocałunek z zamiaru miał być krótki, powitalny, jednak Johnny przepełniony emocjami związanymi z wcześniejszymi myślenicami, przytrzymał Stephana za szyję, pogłębiając pocałunek. Po chwili szamotania udało mu się przewalić go przez oparcie kanapy, tak że wylądował prosto na nim, co skończyło się nieco gorzej niż to sobie wyobrażał – łokieć Stephana wylądował na jego mostku, a jego kolano dosyć mocno uderzyło go w udo. 

\- Ałaaa – sapnął chichocząc. 

\- Jezus Johnny – Stephane również był nieco skrzywiony z bólu. Pocałował go jeszcze raz w czoło i wstał z kanapy, otrzepując się i wracając do przedpokoju. 

\- Kupiłem brunch! 

\- No mam nadzieję! Ja tu umieram z głodu! – zawołał Johnny, ostentacyjnie masując się po brzuchu. 

\- Masz księżniczko – Stephane podał mu papierową torbę i kawę na wynos. W środku torebki znajdowało się kilka croissantów i innych wypieków z ich ulubionej kawiarni. 

Jedną z lepszych kwestii związanych ze sportową emeryturą był fakt, że nareszcie mógł pozwolić sobie na mniej dietetyczne jedzenie. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. 

Stephane przyniósł talerze i rozłożył wszystko na stoliku do kawy. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie – Johnny położył na kolanach Stephana swoje nogi – i zabrali się za jedzenie. 

\- Co robiłeś jak mnie nie było? – zapytał Stephane upijając łyka ciepłej kawy. 

\- Absolutnie nic – Johnny wyszczerzył się z dumą. Stephane roześmiał się. 

\- Czytałem dzisiaj artykuł o Moirze i Virtue.. – zaczął Stephane. 

\- ZESZLI SIĘ?! – Johnny krzyknął tak głośno, że Stephane prawie wylał na siebie kawę. 

Szwajcar rzucił swojemu chłopakowi ganiące spojrzenie. 

\- Co ja ci mówiłem o niekontrolowanych krzykach kiedy trzymam wrzątek? – zapytał. – Nie, nie zeszli się. Było napisane, że prawdopodobnie będą nieść Kanadyjską flagę na otwarciu Igrzysk. 

\- I na pewno się nie zeszli? – upewnił się Johnny. 

\- Nawet jeżeli to taka informacja nie była uwzględniona. 

\- Wiesz co? – zapytał Johnny, wyraźnie nie oczekujący odpowiedzi, odstawiając na szklany stolik talerz z niedojedzonym croissantem. – Wiesz co, ja mam ich kurwa wszystkich dosyć. Virtue i Moir praktycznie pieprzą się na lodowisku odkąd pamiętam i dalej oszukują siebie i wszystkich, że nie nie, to tylko profesjonalne podejście do interpretacji układu. A chuja, a nie profesjonalne. Po prostu się zejdźcie i dajcie ludziom żyć, co?! A potem następni, Hanyu i Fernandez, na nich też patrzeć nie mogę. Hanyu ma tak maślane oczy jak widzi Fernandeza, że się można na tym fluffie poślizgnąć, a Fernandez niby nic nie widzi, ale jest pierwszy do ocierania jego łez i tulenia go po wszystkich wygranych, przegranych, albo jak nie wiem, uda mu się zawiązać sznurówki, no ja pierdole po prostu.. Mam tego dość, wiesz? Czemu ludzie nie chcą być szczęśliwi?????? 

Stephane pokręcił głową, za wszelką cenę starając się nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem. 

\- Nie wiem Johnny. Naprawdę nie wiem.


	4. Yuzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A teraz czas na flashback z sezonu 2011/2012 z perspektywy Yuzu_

### 

# Yuzu 

### 

Yuzuru przygotowywał się do tego sezonu jak szalony. 

Wiedział, że może pojechać lepiej niż w zeszłym roku. Wiedział, że ma możliwości. Był jednak szalenie niecierpliwy, a wszystkie potknięcia na drodze do upragnionych medali traktował jako uwłaczające porażki. 

Na pierwszych zawodach z cyklu Grand Prix, Cup of China, zajął czwarte miejsce. 

Po dziś dzień pamiętał gorzki smak rozczarowania, kiedy zobaczył wyniki punktowe zawodników, którzy go pokonali i którym udało się stanąć na podium tego wieczora. 

Wiedział, że dopiero zaczyna i to jego raptem drugi sezon w grupie seniorskiej. 

Wiedział, że nie ma jeszcze odpowiedniej formy – ponieważ był szczupły, jego mięśnie rozwijały się trochę inaczej niż u bardziej masywnych zawodników i musiał nieco bardziej nad nimi popracować. 

Wiedział także, że ogranicza go astma, nad którą nie nauczył się jeszcze do końca panować. 

Na jednym z treningów przed kolejnymi zawodami, Rostelecom Cup, jego trenerka – Nanami Abe – kazała mu zejść z lodowiska i usiąść z nią na ławce. Był nieco zirytowany, ponieważ zabierało to cenne minuty z ostatnich dwóch kwadransów na który mieli zarezerwowane lodowisko, ale klapnął obok niej z rezygnacją. Przed chwilą nie ustał lądowania w potrójnym axlu, który uważał za jeden ze swoich najbardziej pewnych skoków. 

\- Sam się blokujesz – oznajmiła Nanami spokojnym tonem, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie. – Jeżeli będziesz jeździł z takim nastawieniem, nigdy nie wykorzystasz całego potencjału, który posiadasz. Jesteś świetnym łyżwiarzem, ba, najlepszym jakiego trenowałam. Ale musisz pozwolić sobie na akceptacje tego, że nie jesteś idealny i że jeszcze dużo pracy przed tobą. Upadek czy niedokręcenie skoku nie oznaczają końca świata. Będziesz miał jeszcze wiele szans w przyszłości, żeby ludzie zapomnieli o tych mniej idealnych występach. 

Na Rostelecom Cup zajął pierwsze miejsce, dzięki czemu zakwalifikował się do Finału Grand Prix. 

Niestety w zawodach wieńczących cykl znowu nie udało mu się zdobyć medalu i z ukrytą goryczą gratulował najlepszej trójce, po raz kolejny lądując na czwartym miejscu. 

\- Spokojnie – Nanami powtarzała to jak mantrę. – Kiedyś będziesz mistrzem, ale musisz dać sobie czas i cierpliwość. 

Nanami była chyba jedyną osobą, która nie wywierała na nim presji. Wszyscy począwszy od japońskich mediów sportowych po jego matkę rozstrajali go nerwowo na każdym kroku. Wszystko co odstępowało od perfekcji było przegraną. 

Zgubił w tym wszystkim samego siebie, zupełnie nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego raz układ wychodzi mu tak dobrze, że zajmuje pierwsze miejsce, żeby w kolejnych zawodach nie załapać się na podium. Nie potrafił odnaleźć złotego środka i miał problemy z powtarzalnością i skutecznością na treningach – w jeden dzień jeżdżąc oba układy perfekcyjnie, w kolejny wywracając się co drugi skok. 

Trenując do Mistrzostw Świata był tak rozstrojony nerwowo, że tym razem efekty stresu widać było gołym okiem. Nieco schudł, ataki astmy dokuczały mu coraz bardziej, przez co czasami musiał przerywać trening żeby mocno się wykaszleć oraz nauczył się dziwnego tiku, polegającego na nieustannym, nerwowym ciągnięciu się za końcówki włosów. 

Na niecały miesiąc przed zawodami Nanami przywitała go w drzwiach lodowiska i nie pozwalając mu wejść do środka, zaprowadziła go do pobliskiej restauracji. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez całą drogę. Nanami zamówiła im po wielkiej misce katsudonu, na który Yuzuru patrzył z podniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Dzisiaj nie będzie treningu – oznajmiła, przerywając milczenie. – Dzisiaj zjesz duży obiad, to twój trening. 

\- Ale ja nie mogę jeść takich.. 

\- Z tego co pamiętam to ja jestem trenerem. 

Nie słyszał w jej głosie takiej stanowczości chyba od czasu kiedy zaczął z nią współpracować. Nie krzyczała – Nanami nie była nawet zła – jednak wywarła na nim mocne wrażenie, które sprawiło że wcale nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić. 

Złapał za pałeczki i zabrał się do jedzenia. Musiał przyznać, że od dawna nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego, głównie będąc w stanie przełknąć jedynie rozgotowany, kleisty ryż i wodę z elektrolitami. 

Nie zjadł całej miski, ale głównie z tego powodu, że po połowie stwierdził że zaraz eksploduje, a przynajmniej rozerwą mu się spodnie. 

Nie rozmawiali przez cały posiłek. Nanami odezwała się dopiero kiedy skończyła jeść, wsadziła pałeczki do miski i odłożyła talerz na bok. 

\- Nie jestem światowej klasy trenerem – powiedziała spokojnie. – Od zawsze głównie zajmowałam się choreografowaniem, w związku z czym nie mam odpowiedniego zaplecza psychologicznego. Najwyraźniej to co ci daje, słowa wsparcia, otuchy i taki sposób wpłynięcia na ciebie – to wszystko nie działa odpowiednio. Nie będę na ciebie krzyczeć, ponieważ nie jest to w moim stylu, jednak chciałabym poprosić cię o stosowanie się do kilku zaleceń, dobrze? Jeżeli się z nimi nie zgadzasz, trudno, jednak nie będę cię w stanie dłużej trenować. 

Yuzuru jedynie kiwnął głową. 

Przedstawiła mu swój plan – treningi codziennie od poniedziałku do piątku, nie dłuższe niż trzy godziny. Po trzech godzinach schodzi z lodowiska, choćby miał skończyć w połowie układu. 

Przygotowała dla niego również zrównoważoną dietę opartą na regularnych posiłkach, które miały być zdrowe, ale również pomóc mu w odzyskaniu dawnej wagi. Nagłe spadki wagi w jego przypadku były bardzo złym pomysłem – zarówno ze względu na to, że i tak był bardzo szczupły jak i również na to, iż był już przyzwyczajony do swojej ciężkości ciała i to na niej bazował swoją jazdę, obroty i skoki. Kiedy masa się zmieniała nie mógł odnaleźć prawidłowego balansu i jeździł albo za szybko, albo za wolno. 

\- Oprócz tego wyjedziemy z Sendai – dodała na końcu, wywołując w swoim uczniu niemałe zdziwienie. – Mam znajomych, którzy prowadzą gorące źródła w niewielkim, nadmorskim miasteczku przy Iwaki. W miasteczku jest lodowisko o odpowiednich wymiarach, na którym będziemy mogli ćwiczyć. Jednak ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie. 

Yuzuru nie myślał długo zanim kiwnął głową. 

Kolejny miesiąc był dla niego bardzo ciekawym doświadczeniem. Dużo trenował, ale miał również dużo czasu dla siebie _i tylko dla siebie_. Spędził wiele miłych chwil na plaży, która pomimo marcowej, wietrznej pogody była bardzo przyjemnym miejscem na samotne spacery. 

Odpoczął od miasta, od zgiełku, od prasy i od rodziców. Miał wrażenie, że dało mu to dużo dodatkowej siły, a także skłoniło go do refleksji na temat dotychczasowego sposobu trenowania. 

Być może to był klucz? Być może Japonia - która była jego krajem, jego domem, jego ojczyzną, którą zawsze z dumą reprezentował – być może to właśnie ona go ograniczała? 

Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak zostawić wszystkiego za sobą i wyjechać. Miał tutaj wszystko – rodzinę, szkołę, miasto, które znał od podszewki. Jego angielsku również nie był na najlepszym poziomie, chociaż akurat nad tym starał się usilnie pracować, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że brak znajomości języka może okazać się sporym utrudnieniem przy okazji startów na międzynarodowych zawodach. 

Nie wyobrażał sobie także zostawić Nanami. Była świetną choreografką oraz jedyną osobą, która pozwalała mu na czerpanie z łyżwiarstwa czystej radości - tylko dzięki niej dyscyplina pozostała dla niego pasją, a nie brzemieniem i przymusem. 

Ostatni miesiąc pokazał mu też, że bardzo dobrze go rozumiała, ponieważ cały plan który dla niego przygotowała sprawdzał się w stu procentach. 

### 

Dwudziestego szóstego marca dwa tysiące dwunastego roku stanął na środku tafli lodowiska w Nicei i zatańczył program krótki. Były to jego pierwsze Mistrzostwa Świata, w związku z czym zdenerwowanie łączyło się z podnieceniem, adrenaliną i dreszczykiem emocji, związanym z występem przed tak ogromną publicznością. 

Jak na debiut nie poszło mu źle – zajął siódme miejsce. Nie był zachwycony, wręcz przeciwnie – ale pozwoliło mu to na odkrycie w sobie czegoś nowego. 

Dziś nie był sfrustrowany, smutny i załamany – tym razem był trochę zły na samego siebie. 

Wiedział że może to zrobić lepiej. 

Był jednak w stanie jakoś przetrawić ten wynik, tłumacząc sobie że będą następne zawody. A potem następne. A potem jeszcze wiele, wiele innych na których będzie w stanie się pokazać z jeszcze lepszej strony. 

Chęć samodoskonalenia się i ciągła praca nad sobą wcale nie musiały być tożsame z desperackim pragnieniem zdobycia medalu. Porażki zaś powinny dawać lekcje na przyszłość, a nie załamanie nerwowe na następne tygodnie. 

Była przed nim jeszcze długa droga w odkrywaniu roli łyżwiarstwa w jego życiu. Musiał nauczyć się jeszcze wielu rzeczy, jednak powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z nieprawidłowości w dotychczasowym myśleniu. 

W dużej mierze wpływ na to miał fakt, iż Yuzuru miał okazję oglądać wielu innych łyżwiarzy, którzy zrobili na nim wrażenie. 

I przede wszystkim udało mu się bliżej przyjrzeć się Javierowi Fernandezowi, który przyciągnął jego uwagę już na Rostelecom Cup. 

Fernandez miał tak inną technikę od niego, że najtrafniejszym porównaniem byłoby zestawienie lodu i ognia. 

Javier był wulkanem energii, miał bardzo dobre poczucie rytmu i świetny kontakt z publicznością. Swoim występom potrafił nadać lekki ton i oglądając go, czuło się nie jak na zawodach sportowych, a bardziej jak na pokazach. 

Nie można jednak było nie zauważyć, że Fernandez niesamowicie się poprawił od wcześniejszego sezonu. Jego skoki, piruety, przejścia – wszystko było o klasę lepsze. Yuzuru wiedział, że jego noty techniczne diametralnie wzrosły od czasu kiedy przeniósł się do Kanady i zaczął trenować pod okiem wielkiej gwiazdy łyżwiarstwa – Briana Orsera. 

Miał okazję oglądać jego krótki program po swoim występie i przez cały wieczór nie mógł przestać myśleć o jego poczwórnym salchowie. Javier po programie krótkim nieco go wyprzedził, zajmując piąte miejsce, jednak nie to było ważne. Istotny był fakt, że to jego występ najbardziej zapadał w pamięć po zawodach i robił największe wrażenie, mimo niedociągnięć które nie pozwoliły mu na uplasowanie się w pierwszej trójce. Jego transformacja robiła piorunujące wrażenie. 

Javier był wyluzowany, uśmiechnięty, a przy tym wszystkim dał wspaniały pokaz, który rozpalił publiczność, która biła mu owacje na stojąco długo po tym jak zatrzymał się w ostatniej pozie. 

Kiedy Yuzuru szedł spać determinacja wygrała ze stresem. 

Będzie jeszcze okazja im wszystkim pokazać. 

### 

Na drugi dzień, kiedy wyjechał na środek lodowiska czuł się nieco inaczej. Nie potrafił do końca określić co się stało. Kiedy rozległy się pierwsze takty piosenki, zanurzył się w muzyce i ocknął dopiero kiedy ucichła. 

Dał z siebie wszystko. 

Mniej więcej od połowy układu zastanawiał się jakim cudem dojedzie do końca - miał wrażenie że jego płuca eksplodują, a jego oczy zalewała nieustanna fala potu - jednak wciąż parł do przodu. 

Wywrócił się raz i co ciekawe nie przy okazji skoków – te udało mu się wylądować co do jednego – a przy okazji sekwencji kroków. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, żeby jego zmęczone ciało postanowiło odmówić posłuszeństwa. Poza tym układ wyszedł naprawdę bardzo dobrze. 

W sumie w programie dowolnym uzyskał drugi najwyższy wynik, co końcowo dało mu trzecie miejsce. 

Nanami płakała odkąd usłyszała pierwsze takty muzyki jego programu, aż do czasu ceremonii medalowej. 

Widziała, że po raz pierwszy od dawna dał z siebie wszystko i co ważniejsze – mógł dać z siebie wszystko, ponieważ mentalnie się odblokował i sobie na to pozwolił. Wiedziała, że potrzebował tej wygranej, czy raczej tego medalu, żeby nareszcie zrozumieć że jest wśród najlepszych zawodników i że w każdym starcie ma realne szanse na zwycięstwo ze względu na swój talent. 

### 

Tydzień po powrocie z Francji, spotkali się w tej samej restauracji do której zabrała go kiedyś na katsudon. Kiedy Yuzuru przyszedł na miejsce o umówionej godzinie, zastał trenerkę czekającą na niego przy stoliku, na którym znajdowały się dwie parujące miski potrawki wieprzowej. 

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i zaczęli jeść, w milczeniu delektując się rozpływającym się w ustach daniem. 

\- Posłuchaj Yuzu – powiedziała Nanami, kiedy kelner zabrał brudne talerze i przyniósł im po szklance wody z lodem i miętą. – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać o twojej przyszłej karierze. 

Yuzuru wyprostował się na krześle i pokiwał głową, dając do zrozumienia że słucha z uwagą. 

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i odchrząknęła. -

Poprosiłabym także, abyś mi nie przerywał dopóki nie skończę mówić, dobrze? 

\- Tak. 

\- W porządku – upiła łyka wody i kontynuowała. – Yuzuru, nauczyłam cię wszystkiego co umiem i co wydawało mi się ważne. Nauczyłeś się czuć muzykę i jeździć z nią w zgodzie, nauczyłeś się elementów technicznych, które pozwoliły ci na taki wspaniały występ jak we Francji, ale.. Ale wiem, że możesz mierzyć o wiele wyżej i że zatrzymywanie cię w mojej, małej szkółce to byłby niewybaczalny grzech. 

Widząc, że chłopak otwiera usta, jedynie spojrzała na niego wymownie. Powstrzymał się od zabrania głosu, ale widziała w jego oczach, że nie zrobił tego chętnie. 

\- Potrzebujesz trenera, który będzie w stanie doprowadzić cię na szczyt i co najważniejsze na nim utrzymać. Trenera, który będzie ciągle stawiał przed tobą nowe wyzwania i uczył cię różnych technik wybierając te, które najbardziej do ciebie pasują. Ja niestety tego nie zrobię, ponieważ po prostu nie umiem. Nie mam odpowiedniego przygotowania – ani odpowiedniego zaawansowania technicznego ani psychologicznego. Potrzebujesz kogoś na najwyższym poziomie, kogoś kto sprosta twoim oczekiwaniom i kto oszlifuje cię jak diament. A ja uważam się za osobę na tyle dojrzałą, że jestem w stanie przyznać się do tego, że nie będę potrafiła tego zrobić. 

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Widziała, że Yuzuru nadal ma ochotę protestować, ale również wiedziała, że nie odważy się jej przerwać w związku z obietnicą, w związku z czym kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź. 

\- Widzę, że bardzo dobrze czułeś się przez ostatni miesiąc poza domem. Zmiana kraju, czy kontynentu byłaby na pewno bardziej drastyczna, ale jestem w stanie ci zagwarantować, że sobie z tym poradzisz. I że dobrze ci zrobi ucieczka od Japonii, o to również jestem w stanie się założyć. Yuzu.. wiem, że twoim marzeniem jest Olimpiada w Sochi. Ze mną tego nie wygrasz. I uwierz mi, że nie próbuje się tutaj na siłę degradować, tylko po prostu obiektywnie stwierdzam fakty. Nie mam ani wystarczająco dużo siły, ani odpowiednich funduszy czy zasięgów, żeby odpowiednio wszystkim pokierować. I szczerze mówiąc.. – tutaj pozwoliła sobie na nieco bardziej przebiegły uśmiech. – Szczerze mówiąc, uważam że ty to wszystko wiesz. I że kilka razy przeleciało ci to przez głowę. I myślę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że _musisz_ się dalej rozwijać, a obecne treningi nie dają ci odpowiednich wyzwań. I jeżeli zdecydujesz się zostać w Sendai to będzie to to właśnie będzie formą ucieczki i pójścia na łatwiznę spowodowane strachem i brakiem odwagi. A jeżeli chcesz być kiedyś mistrzem olimpijskim to musisz się zdobyć na ryzyko. 

Yuzuru nadal posłusznie milczał, lekko przygryzając wargę. Widziała w jego oczach smutek, nieco rozżalenia, ale także iskrę rzuconego wyzwania. Nie do końca mu się podobała ta końcówka – pomyślała ze śmiechem. 

\- Wiem, że się do siebie przyzwyczailiśmy – kontynuowała nieco łagodniej. – I wiedz, że bardzo cię lubię, jesteś dla mnie jak syn i uważam cię za najlepszego łyżwiarza, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałam pod swoją opieką. Ale.. ale jeżeli zdecydujesz się na zostanie w Sendai na następny sezon, to nie będę twoją trenerką. I nie mówię tego złośliwie i w żadnym razie nie stawiam ci ultimatum.. Tak naprawdę głównie to chciałam ci powiedzieć. Że pomimo całej mojej miłości i szacunku do ciebie postanowiłam odejść na emeryturę, a doprowadzenie cię do medalu na Mistrzostwach Świata było moim ostatnim celem w karierze. Nie chcę więc, żebyś myślał że cię szantażuje, czy wypycham. Ja po prostu kończę, a jako że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej.. 

Yuzuru czuł, że jego oczy są nieco zaszklone, ale nie chciał pozwolić sobie na łzy. 

Był trochę zły i rozżalony, jednak szczerze mówiąc doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że każde słowo które wypowiada Nanami jest prawdą. 

Głęboko w duszy, od dawna wiedział, że aby się rozwijać nie może zostać w Japonii na długo, jednak ciągle nie chciał tego przyznać na głos. 

Może jednak Nanami miała rację i to rzeczywiście był najwyższy czas, żeby rzucić się na głęboką wodę? 

\- Dlatego.. Dlatego nie chcąc zostawiać cię samego sobie, uruchomiłam wszystkie skromne kontakty które posiadam i zorganizowałam ci w przyszłym tygodniu spotkanie z pewnym trenerem.. I chciałabym, żebyś przez ten tydzień się nad tym wszystkim głęboko zastanowił. Nie musisz się decydować od razu. Nie musisz się w ogóle zgadzać na wyjazd. To twoja i tylko twoja decyzja. Dla mnie najważniejsza jest obietnica, że to przemyślisz oraz zgoda na to spotkanie, żebyś miał okazję dowiedzieć się co ktoś inny może ci zaoferować. Czy jesteś w stanie mi to obiecać? 

\- Z kim? – wyrwało się Yuzuru, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Z którym trenerem? 

_\- Z Brianem Orserem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli jest ktoś, kto nie zna tego przejazdu to BŁAGAM zróbcie sobie tą przyjemność i go oglądnijcie = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhql0NJxzKs .  
> Sekwencja kroków pod koniec robi piorunujące wrażenie. Widać, że jest jeszcze nieoszlifowany, program nie jest idealny, ale still, jest to jeden z moich ulubionych występów Yuzu.


End file.
